


Comment accepter des cookies aux raisins

by Nelja



Category: King of Bandits Jing
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'on cuisine les raisins du temps ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comment accepter des cookies aux raisins

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Yuichi Kumakura.

Les raisins de la ville du temps ont le goût de l'éternité.

Mais s'ils deviennennt raisins secs  
Le soleil en aspire l'eau  
Le soleil en aspire la chair  
Le soleil en aspire le temps  
(Ils peuvent être entièrement secs avant même que leurs fleurs soient écloses).

Si on vous offre des cookies dans la ville du temps  
Vérifiez bien la recette  
Sachez ce que vous mangez   
Sachez quand vous mangez   
Peut-être hier ou demain ou la fin des temps   
Le meilleur jour de votre vie, ou le pire  
Dans votre bouche de petits fragments d'éternité desséchée.


End file.
